bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Rice
Rice (ライス, Raisu) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Rice is a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown short-sleeved jacket (decorated with three triangles) with a white undershirt and brown pants. Personality Being a hajikelist, Rice has an extemely random personality. There is absolutely no telling what he will do next. He is extremely competitive in the Hajike field, and loves meeting fellow Hajikelists so that he can challenge them. Rice also seems to enjoy blowing things up. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Don Patch History Hajike Block Rice is first seen working as an assassin encountered on the top floor of Hajike Base, a base whose guards are completely composed of hajikelsits. When Bo-bobo and the rebels reach the top of Hajike Block, they find that Rice has been waiting for them, and has prepared lunch for them. He tells them that he has no intention on fighting them, and that they should just enjoy themselves. Rice's generosity is actually just a hajikelist prank, and after the rebels fall for it, he reveals to them that he is the new Hajike Block leader. The old leader Rokka fell victim to his Rice based powers and was trapped in a giant bowl of rice. Rice then challenges the rebels to a fight. He raises the stakes by trapping Beauty in his giant bowl of rice. If the rebles don't hurry up and save her within an hour, then she will turn into a panda like Rocker. Despite their best efforts the rebels can't even get close to Rice, and pretty soon, Heppokomaru and Tokoro Tennosuke are trapped in the Rice like Beauty. The hour then wears off, and Beauty is asked to put on a panda costume, revealing that she was never in any danger at all. Rice then reveals his true intentions. All he really wants is to fight Don Patch, and see which of them is the true hajikelist king. The two seem evenly matched, until Rice finally manages to out-hajike Don Patch, leaving him a crumpled position with his mouth stitched shut. Rice then begins celebrating that he has defeated his opponent, but his victory is short lived. Bo-bobo then challenges him for the title of Hajike King. But what Bo-bobo doesn't know is that Rice's Kome Shinken has an even more powerful alias and ability at it's disposal: every night at exactly 6 p.m. (dinner time), he transforms into the "King of Hajikelists", using attacks more powerful and insane than anything even regular hajikelists Bo-bobo and Don Patch! Rice ends up wearing such odd outfits as a shampoo hat and a ballerina suit, and a giant "KING" costume, all of which shock even Bo-bobo! But Bo-bobo refuses to surrender even after Rice has an accident, and bombards Rice with his own hajike abilities. Rice is defeated by Bo-bobo's "Pineapple Custard Pudding" attack, and one final blow from Fist of the Nose Hair. Rice takes defeat well, glad that he could meet a hajikelist even better than himself. He gives Bo-bobo his "H" Necklace, which declares Bo-bobo the new King of Hajikelists. Only seconds after the match, Rice begins groaning in pain. It is revealed by Ochoboguchi-kun, another assassin, that he has been infected by OVER's curse mark, and that if OVER is not defeated soon, Rice will die! Bo-bobo and the rebels set their sights on OVER next, and after OVER is defeated, Rice is saved. The Former Maruhage Empire Rice later gets a phone call from Bo-bobo, asking for assistance in the battle against the former Hair Hunters. Rice immediately comes to Bo-bobo's aid, and he helps to defeat Rububa the Bubbles with a powerful "Hajike Cannon", but the gang is challenged afterwards by former B-block leader, Lambada. Knowing that they are in hurry to save Beauty (who is being held in another room), Rice volunteers to hold off Lambada, but he only succeeds for a short time before being defeated effortlessly. He recovers afterwards, but is never seen again in the orignal series. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Rice is seen only once in Shinsetsu. He is shocked by Tsuru Tsurulina III, brodcasting his message across the world, that all members of the Former Maruhage Empire (the one previously ruled by Tsurulina himself and the ones ruled by Tsuru Tsurulina IV and Hydrate) will be hunted down for their failures in the past. He does not physically appear again afterwards, but he makes a small cameo in chapter 72 during the climactic battle between Bo-bobo's team and current "King of Hajikelists" Hiragi. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Rice is the master of "Kome Shinken" (米真拳; "Fist of Rice"), which refers to the actual grain of rice, as opposed "gohan", cooked rice. He attacks through an immense bowl of rice he summons above him. Most of his attacks involve using the grain as a weapon, or trapping people within the giant bowl, but the rice itself has other strange abilities. He is also an extemely skillful Hajikelist, to the point where he has been declared "King of Hajikelists", a competition that Don Patch had won for the last 50 years (despite the fact that he is actually 26 years old); this contest was won by Hīragi in the next year. Attacks Kome Shinken Techniques Hajike Techniques Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 27-30, 35, 60-61, 64 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 69-70 (Silhouette), 71-76, 141-144 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 39, 72 Trivia *Rice's favorite movie is "Hitchcock "Rice"", along with the film's quote "The rice is mightier than the pen".Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Rice's hobby is sutras to rice.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Rice's least favorite kind of rice is mixed rice.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon *Despite not making many appearances, Rice came in 21st place in the last popularity contest. This rank was shared by Tsurulina III. *When he gave up his title of hajikelists to Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke gave him a sash and hat that said "I ♥ Tokoroten" in order to advertise the product he himself is (though he also "evolved" Rice with said outfit during the battle). Tennosuke has given this subsequently to other characters, including Pokomi, aside from wearing it himself on one occasion. *On the cast blog in 2006, Rice was noted to have been raised by Don Patch, even though during the Hajike Block arc, Rice said that this is the first time they met. References Category:Shinken Users Category:Hajikelists Category:Villains Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Recurring characters Category:Rebels Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Don Patch's enemies